


Scent

by Kpop_owns_me



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Beta Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Beta Moon Taeil, Beta Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Violence, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Liu Yang Yang, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Qian Kun, Unpresented dream, unpresented shotaro, unpresented sungchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_owns_me/pseuds/Kpop_owns_me
Summary: I don’t really have a summary but enjoy
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Presenting

Mark has always been told that he had a calming scent much like a beta when he would be near people he trusted a lot but mark never really thought much of it until some guy came up to Mark smelling the guy's scent had helped mark identify him as an alpha which made mark a little anxious since his alphas were nowhere to be seen and him an unmated omega was pretty vulnerable but his tense figure relaxed after seeing one of the betas win-win eyeing the pair to see if he has to jump in to save him and mark would love for him to do that right now as the alpha stopped right in front of him.

“Um, mark lee right?” the stranger said scrunching his nose at the sudden sweet smell of watermelon. “Y-yea that's me what do you want?” Mark said rubbing his scent gland a little uneasy at the alpha he has no idea of, a habit he picked up from his mother rubbing his scent gland to calm herself down and him when they needed it but the scent that was coming out wasn't the calm rain forest scent that mark usually had it was a whole different one that was very overwhelming and kind of captivating and since they where in the practice room everybody started smelling it. “Uhh well—fuck your scent is very overwhelming can you stop rubbing your scent gland, please!” the guy said kind of closing his nose and breathing through his mouth.

Mark blushed a little and bring his hand down “oh sorry what were you gonna say?” Mark mumbled as he noticed Jung-woo go open the door to air his scent out. “ I just wanted to see if you had a calming scent like everyone says you do,” the guy said scratching his head “you did when I walked in but as a walked closer I could smell that you were an omega but my names jungyo and I'm helping with dance practice today but bye,” jungyo said smelling a sour scent and turning to see Lucas glaring at him making jungyo leave to the laptop in the corner of the room to find the music that they were gonna dance to.

“Was he bothering you, Markie?” Lucas said suddenly, by marks side make him jumping “fuck you scared me” Mark said pushing Lucas slightly having his calming scent come back making jaemin cuddle up with him by shoving his nose in marks scent gland making mark flinch away “jaemin stop and no Lucas he just wanted to see if the rumors were true about my scent” Mark said as he watched the rest of the pack come into the practice room kind of flinching at marks lingering smell making some look over concerned but he just smiled and shook his head while pulling jaemin off him to get ready for practice.

__________________________________________

Mark dropped to the floor of the practice room along with the others, jisung clung to him which wasn't surprising since the dreamies, Shotaro and sungchan included loved his scent since it wasn't overwhelming like other alphas or omega's scents so they always clung to him when he was around since they weren't presented and in presented people usually hate the alphas or omega's overwhelming smell but since they were sweating and all of theses pheromones were all filling the room the dreamies plus shota and sung gravitated towards either the betas or mark and could only take two people so they played rock paper scissors on who the second person he would take was since jisung gave them puppy dog eyes and won them over so he could keep his spot.

The other person was Jeno and he immediately snuggled up onto marks side holding his waist like he was gonna run away “you smell good Hyung like we're eating watermelon in a rainforest” Jeno groaned against marks neck mark giggles as hiding looks at Jeno like he's crazy but he went back down into marks neck and inhaled his scent “actually your right Jeno-hyung he does smell like that” jisung spoke into marks neck making mark giggle.

After a couple of minutes of jisung and Jeno talking to him they had to go back to practicing resonance making jisung groan but get up but Jeno was still digging into marks neck and inhaling his scent “Jeno get up we gotta practice” Mark said stroking his hands through jenos hair not feeling any movement from the boy scared mark a little “ jeno? Baby?” mark said a little louder causing some of the members to look over concerned before having taeyong, johnny, and ten come over “what's wrong?” taeyong asked while coming towards the pair “um I don't know he won't get up he's not moving at all” mark said still caressing jenos head before looking back up at them with worry in his eyes “mhmm he probably fell asleep to your scent ill try and wake him” ten said as he reached out to put a hand on jenos shoulder but before anyone could stop him jeno growled deep from his chest and pushing ten back roughly now having everyone's attention “don't fucking touch m—” jeno growled out before mark hit his head gently “jeno calm down and go outside I'll come get you when I want and your going to apologize to ten” mark said sternly and watched as jenos darkened gaze cleared out “okay okay” jeno said quickly leaving the practice room mark looked over at ten and saw johnny comforting him with his musky scent filling the room.

After 30 minutes mark went out to see jeno on the floor crying while he curled up into himself “ ah baby it's okay you didn't hurt ten he's just in preheat so he's sensitive” mark said hugging jeno and picking him up from off the floor and onto his feet “ r-really I didn't hurt him?” jeno said as his voice cracked “no you didn't nono so come on he wants to see you” mark said dragging jeno back into the practice room and pulling him to Mark who is currently hugging johnny but after seeing jeno he ran towards him and hugged him making jeno almost tip over “I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry” jeno said spinning ten around while trying to ignore the omega's stronger scent because of his preheat “mark,” someone said making mark look behind him to see johnny and taeyong with jaehyun behind them following them out of the practice room and into the hallway “so what happened with jeno” jaehyun asked looking at mark with a confused face “he might present soon all he did was inhale my scent and he pushed ten” mark said rubbing his hands all over his face making a sour smell come out from Mark he was stressed tens about to go into heat and jeno could go feral on any of them especially ten “maybe it's because 2 alphas and 2 omegas were near him and his wolf was overwhelmed and accidentally attacked ten” taeyong said shrugging his shoulders and unknowingly going towards mark and hugging him from behind.

After they talked they walked back into the practice room to see them practicing make a wish “mark hyung!” Mark barely even got to look before chenle crushed him into a hug while sticking his nose into marks scent gland “ hi baby” mark said stroking through chenles hair, kind of concerned that something might happen again taeyong tried to pull chenle off of mark but stopping once he heard him whimper making everyone stop and look towards them “it’s okay it’s okay” mark said looking up to the members and mouthing “he’s presenting too” that’s when taeyong decided that They should go to the dorms and eat.

Chenle went back to normal once they got into the car. As they got to their dorms the dreamies plus shota and sung ran to their dorm mark wanted to go with them but he remembered that ten wanted him to sleep in his room tonight.

“Markie let’s go take a shower together,” ten said dragging mark to his room and getting out clothes and all the bath stuff plus a speaker.

As they got in they were acting like they were in a music video screaming out the lyrics and dancing around while scrubbing their body’s from all the sweat and scents attached to themselves “mark isn’t it crazy tho those to only showed signs of presenting when they were near you” ten yelled over the music “well yea but those were probably just coincidences” mark said scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair “they have clung to you for a while now I see why their wolf would be triggered by you” ten said turning off the water and getting them both towels before walking out not even phased at Kun being in the room on his phone “wouldn't that mean that all of them would be affected by my presence” Mark said raising his eyebrows and changing into tens pajamas which were a big t-shirt which was probably from one of the alphas and some shorts that we're to short so you couldn't see them with that big t-shirt on “well maybe I don't know I'm just guessing” ten said jumping onto the bed and hugging Kun “mhm...ill go get the food” Mark said while walking out of the room, as he walked into the kitchen he saw taeyong, doyoung, and win-win cooking “hey mark y'alls food is on the table since I have a feeling y'all aren't gonna eat at the table” win-win said pointing at the counter while he stirred the food, Mark was about to say how did he know he was there but win-win beat him to it “ I can smell you from afar remember your the scent is pretty headache-inducing when it's not the calming scent” win-win explained while not looking at him once, mark tried to not let that hurt his feeling but it kind of did he thought he was around ten too much and his heat rubbed off on him so he just ignored it hoping his scent didn't change and grabbed the plates and tried to walk out but almost bumping into someone on the way out, looking up he saw yuta “oh sorry Oppa,” Mark said trying to get past him but yuta got in front of him “ are you okay your scent is a little sour” yuta said looking mark up and down with darkened eyes “oh I-I'm okay I'm just thinking about those two so close to presenting it's kinda making me sad but I need to go give these to Kun and ten hyung so goodnight” Mark said before he walked away to the bedroom still feeling yutas lingering gaze on him as he closed the door hoping that he blocked his scent well enough before handing them their food and eating silently while listening to their convo , they finished eating and decided to watch a drama that Kun has been aching to watch lately.

A few hours past and they were on season two kun and ten were knocked out while Mark was still watching he looked over to see Kun and ten cuddling and decided to go to his room, gently closing his door and getting on his bed was a challenge since yuta was a light sleeper and he would try and talk to Mark if he woke up so mark tiptoed while praying that he didn't trip or step on anything which he didn't do which was shocking since a lot of stuff was on the floor, as he got in his bed he started tearing up a little before he felt a dip in the bed and he turned to see yuta “you okay? I noticed you block your scent from me and now your crying” yuta said digging his nose into marks neck and scenting him gently while he pulled mark closer by the waist “ I'm okay” mark mumbled before having yuta nip at his neck “mark” yuta said using his alpha voice “okay okay it's just...do you think my scent is headache-inducing,” mark said turning towards yuta and looking up at him “no it's calming wh-” 

“Not my calming scent my original scent,” mark said frowning a little “ oh it's strong but it's not headache-inducing who said that,” yuta said stroking Mark's hair and kissing his forehead “...win-win hyung” mark muttered “mm well I'll talk to him about it but go to sleep you have a busy schedule tomorrow,” yuta said hugging mark closer

“Goodnight...”


	2. Jeno and chenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck mark leave,” jeno said in an almost alpha voice
> 
> That's a part from the story 
> 
> Enjoy

A week went by with chenle and jeno having mood swings, they were never big or harmful to anyone but the members have noticed they get triggered mostly when they're with Mark but no one said anything because they thought they were just being dumb since there would always be some other member near them when it happened so they couldn't tell if they were being possessive over mark or if it was just random mood swings so they just left it alone until now.

“Mark-hyung wake up” mark heard someone say while slightly nudging him making him groan and roll all over his bed “what Renjun,” mark said getting up kind of slowly to seat at the edge of his bed, “manager-hyung said to wake you up since you have a show in an hour,” Renjun said while stroking Mark's hair “oh okay I'll be downstairs to eat in a little” mark said getting up and grabbing clothes that yuta most likely put out for him and going to take a shower.

After eating he was getting his stuff and was just about to leave until someone pulled him back, looking to see who it was since it kind of surprised mark Saw xiaojun “what-” mark said before getting pulled into a hug “uh hyung what are you doing?” mark said feeling him going to his scent gland “im scenting you since we can't claim each other and you'll be around a lot of alphas and since your, an unmated omega people will try and do something” xiaojun said gently scenting mark “olay now you smell like me,” xiaojun said satisfied before hugging mark and telling him bye. 

Mark finished his show which was 3 hours long, went to two interviews which were two hours long each, went to the studio to help with music which lasted for 2 hours, and was about to go practice dance choreography’s with no break between before he got a call.

‘They're trying to kill me’ mark thought as he got into the car groaning as his back ached, he was debating on if he should just call his manager and say he got sick because he didn't want to do that dance practice with all the groups he's in he didn't understand how taeyong did it before hearing buzzes and checking his phone to see who it was “oh hyung,” mark said answering “mark tens heat came and only the alphas are here Johnny and taeyong hyung is getting everyone out of the house but he asked for your room so when you get here you know where he is I already called Jung-woo he should be here before you” do young said before abruptly hanging up “okay..go home” Mark said to the driver ignoring the way the driver looked at him.

Walking into the house was hard since he already had a headache and tens scent made it worse staggering to his room he saw Jung-woo and ten cuddling in a nest of all the pack's stuff smelling mark was hard since tens scent was really strong but Jung-woo smelled him and smiled before whispering something to ten which made him get up quickly and reach for mark “aww is hyungie hurting right now” mark said going to the bed and into tens arms Putting him between ten and Jung-woo “it hurts,” ten said holding onto mark even tighter “ do you want us to help you,” Jung-woo said getting ready to get the heat box “yes, please it hurts,” ten said and that's all it took for tens wolf to take over and get on top of mark and start making out with him while Jung-woo went to get the heat box.

After an hour ten passed out and Jung-woo was cuddling him while Mark went to get water and food since he hadn't eaten since breakfast walking to the kitchen he passed when he saw jeno sitting on the kitchen counter with his head down “jeno you know you shouldn't be here your presenting you might go feral because of tens scent” mark said walking up to jeno forgetting that he had tens scent all over him “mark“ jeno said in a deep voice without honor fics which shocked mark “y-yea” mark stammered kind of stepping back “I don't like his fucking scent on you” jeno said getting off the counter and stalking towards mark like he's his prey “i-i jeno” Mark said stepping backward until he noticed that there was a wall behind him putting his hands out when jeno got too close even though it was no use since his arms were weak from the stuff he did with ten so when jeno grabbed his wrists he knew he was fucked jeno roughly pinned his arms to the wall and dug his face into marks neck what freaked mark out was that he felt jenos teeth where the mating claim was “jeno!” mark yelled out of fear making jeno flinch back roughly “shit I'm so sorry mark...um ill go” jeno said coming back to his senses and running out but bumping into a confused Jung-woo on the way out. Jungwoo came in and saw mark on the floor shaking a little with tears in his eyes “mark what happened?” Jung-woo said crouching down and wiping marks tears “um j-jeno almost went feral on me,” Mark said leaning into jungwoo’s touch “shit..um ill tell do young hyung to go look for him,” jungwoo said reaching for his phone and calling do young “hey....no it's about jeno...yea um he attacked mark....no he isn't hurt...can you go check on jeno...yea...yea..bye okay they're gonna go check on him but I came here to tell you that tens awake but since this happened I'll look after him and ill call taeil and you'll rest in my bed,” Jung-woo said bringing him to his room.

After 2 days tens heat was ending and this was the last day surprisingly ever time jeno smelled his scent he got agitated and would snap at everyone especially mark, he would have this dark stare when he saw mark and it was concerning the members.

Mark walked out of his room tired from helping ten with his heat since tens scent wasn't strong anymore the alphas could be in the house again just not near marks room so yuta marks roommate has to sleep on the couch or with someone. Mark walked into the living room to see all the members except jeno in there watching a movie “oh hey mark-hyung you think tens done?” Hae-chan said looking over to Mark making all the other members look at him “hmm yea but he's gonna be clingy after you know how he gets but im gonna go eat” Mark said before walking down the hallway to get to the kitchen getting closer to the kitchen he heard a door open before he got pulled into a room which he noticed was johnny’s, he was confused since he saw johnny in the living room before widening his eyes remembering what johnny said ‘jenos gonna be in my room so don't go in there okay’ 

Jeno

“J-jeno let go,” Mark said trying to pry jenos hands off his waist “mm sorry” mark heard jeno say in the back of his neck “its okay jeno it's just your wolf going back and forth and it looks like your alpha side is winning,” Mark said still trying to get jeno off him making jeno squeeze tighter “fuck mark leave,” jeno said almost close to an alpha voice and almost plummeting into the headboard but mark stopped him by holding onto his hand “um okay,” Mark said running to the door and opening it but jenos wolf took over fast and jeno pulled him back by his hair making mark scream and slammed the door and locked it “jeno! St-stop johnny!” mark yelled as jeno threw him on the bed and jumped onto of him and pinning him to the bed “mine mine” jeno growled out in a slight alpha voice into marks neck dragging his teeth on mark neck to find the spot where you claim your mate but since jeno hasn't presented he can't claim mark but his wolf doesn't know that “mate” 

“Alp-JENO” mark cried out almost submitting before slapping his shoulder and feeling a sharp pain in his neck and screaming, he heard the door slam open and felt jeno get pulled off him before he smelled a soothing scent that smelled of trees and flowers “it's okay you're okay” mark heard yang yang whisper in his ear 

“He's mine! Mate!” mark heard jeno growl out before getting pulled to his room where ten is “we're gonna have to separate you from jeno and chenle for a while” win-win said helping mark into the bed and waiting for Hendry to come with the first aid to clean the bite on marks neck “w-why” mark mumbled 

“Mark I know your wolf almost submitted and your mind is still hazy but jeno is possessive over you and chenle is showing signs that he is to and that could be a danger for everyone in the group if we keep letting it happen” Hendry said while walking into the room with the stuff and getting straight to work

“like 2 days ago when Lucas hugged you jeno and chenle looked like they were about to kill him and I swear I heard chenle growl mine under his breath” Hendry ranted while cleaning marks wound ignoring mark cries “also when chenle grabbed you away from sungchan he was fuming and from what I saw you could have gotten a bruise on your wrist” win-win added in “also when I went to talk to you while chenle was back hugging you I saw him tighten his hold around you and he gave me the ugliest death stare ever” ten tiredly mumbled while snuggling into marks lap “I was scared for a second” ten said after yawning.

“Well let's just hope the others aren't like that” win-win said 

“Wait what if it's because they're late bloomers,” Jung-woo said out of nowhere making all of them look at him like he's stupid “no one can be a late bloomer your wolf comes when it wants,” Mark said rolling his eyes well dang I was just guessing,” jungwoo said crossing his arms and looking away from them dramatically 

“........Well it was a dumb guess” 

“Haechan when did you get here!?”


End file.
